Britney Spears Lives
by Junipertree
Summary: Daine sings her version of BS's Lucky... and it ain't pretty! Daine lovers, stay FAR away from this fic... New chapter! Delia sings Oops I Did it Again!
1. Lucky

I am well aware that people are going to kill me for this

I am well aware that people are going to kill me for this. Just remember: I don't really think Daine is a slut, (or that much of one- *snicker* j/k) I just think she is a rather poorly designed, shallow character, and really I am just poking fun. Please don't review me on the fact that I think Daine sucks- we've all heard those arguments at one time or another, and it gets really stale.

I might do more, if I get inspiration. Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's stuff. Don't sue me, please, I _do_ have money, but it is hard earned, through the hours of underpaid slavery some call a 'paper route'…

PS: I can't remember Ozorne's last name- was it Tahiske or something? Well, that's what I'm putting.

****

Britney Spears Lives: Lucky

(as sung by Daine)

This is a story about a girl named Daine

Early morning, I wake up  
Oh dear gods I am late  
I've got seventeen dates tonight  
Now where are those condoms now?

You know, I am lovely  
I'm the perfect whore

And I say, I'm so lucky, I'm a star  
I sell porn on the street for two silver nobles

And if I really wanna be Numy's wife

Then why can't he screw me just right?

I give blowjobs, a penny a suck  
Bein' Wildmage don't pay and I gotta make a buck  
And I keep on suckin' and I keep on fuckin'  
Oh, Goddess, I really love my job

I know that I'm lovely  
I'm the perfect whore

Numy's got a big dick, he's a real big man  
But he just can't do it like King Jonathan can

Thinkin', do I really wanna be Numair's wife

If Numy can't screw me just right?

"Best bitch. And the winner is… DAINE!  
  
I'm Ozorne Tahiske from Carthak, lying in my bed, asking Daine to screw me.

Ohmigod, she said yes!"

I know that I'm lovely, the perfect whore  
I never use dildos- I don't need them

I've got enough men for the rest of my life  
I screw and screw all night

I know that I'm so lucky, I'm a star  
I'm a sixteen-year-old slut I'm the perfect whore  
Thinkin that there's nothing missing in my life  
I never have a lonely night

I'm so lucky  
Oh I'm the perfect whore  
Thinkin', do I really wanna be Numair's wife

If Numy can't screw me just right?


	2. Oops I Did it Again

Well, the response was so fabulous I just had to do another one

Well, the response was so fabulous I just had to do another one. 

Disclaimer, you know the rap.

And this is the fabulous Delia of Eldorne singing of her exploits in her version of…

****

Oops, I did it again

Mmm, mmm, yeah  
Mmm, mmm  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah 

I think I did it again  
I fucked Jonathan  
The Prince of Tortall, what a sin  
I can't keep my skirt down  
It's like an affliction  
Oh you can just frown

  
But I can't stick to just one man  
I gotta get all that I can, ooh baby baby 

Oops! ...I did it again  
I fucked all my friends  
I ain't a virgin  
Ooh baby, baby  
I might seem like a slut  
Can't keep my legs shu-u-u-ut  
I know I'm talented 

You see my problem is this  
I see some hot knight  
Then my morals, they just cease to exist  
I screw, he lays in a daze  
Can't you see I'm a whore

In so many ways  


Then I lose all my senses  
I let go, in ecstasy, baby oh 

Oops! I did it again  
I fucked all my friends  
I'm not a virgin   
Ooh baby, baby  
I might seem like a slut  
Can't keep my legs shu-u-u-ut  
I know I'm talented

Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah… 

Delia, Before you go, there's something I'd like you to have.  
Oh, it's beautiful. But wait a minute, isn't this…  
Yeah. Yes, it is.  
But I that you lost your dick in Alanna in the end.  
Well baby, I went down there and got it for ya.  
Awww… you shouldn't have. 

Oops! ...I Did it again- damn it's fun  
I fucked  
All my friends oh baby  
I might (I might)

Seem like such a slu-u-u-ut  
I know I'm talented 

Oops! I did it again  
I played with your john  
Got lost in my body baby   
Ooh baby, baby  
Oops! You think I'm a slut  
I think you are ri-i-i-ight  
I know (know) I'm (I'm) talented 

Oops! I did it again  
I fucked all my friends  
I'm not a virgin   
Ooh baby, baby  
I might seem like a slut  
Just can't keep my legs shu-u-u-ut  
I really am talented


End file.
